


Your Name

by SugarRum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post TLJ, Subtle Sexual Content, spoiler trailer ep IX
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRum/pseuds/SugarRum
Summary: Sette volte in cui lei lo chiama per nome e una in cui lo fa lui.





	Your Name

- YOUR NAME -

La prima volta che lo chiama col suo vero nome sono vicini. _Troppo_ vicini.

Il Fato è lì ad attenderla alla fine di quella corsa, sotto le spoglie del Leader Supremo Snoke. In realtà, sa che attende entrambi perché ora è consapevole che i loro destini sono ineluttabilmente intrecciati. Ne ha avuto la conferma quando le loro mani si sono sfiorate, anche se all’inizio ha provato a negare con forza l’evidenza di quel legame, soprattutto a se stessa: come poteva il suo futuro essere legato all’uomo più temuto ed odiato della galassia. Era incredibile, assurdo, privo di senso. Non che la sua vita abbia avuto molto senso da quando BB-8 e Finn sono piombati nella sua vita, scaraventandola in una realtà che per lei è sempre stata solo un mucchio di storie e leggende, passate di bocca in bocca tra i mercanti di Niima. Ma quella situazione sfiorava il ridicolo: lei, una mercante di rottami, al fianco di Kylo Ren. Pura follia.

Nondimeno qualcosa dentro di lei le ha sussurrato di seguire lo svolgersi degli avvenimenti con fiducia. Ed eccola lì, ammanettata e in compagnia di quello stesso uomo.

Lui è un passo indietro, riesce a percepire il suo disagio, è lo stesso che prova anche lei, e lo spazio angusto dell’ascensore non fa altro che aumentarlo. Nessuno dei due è abituato a stare così vicino ad un'altra persona, lei sta imparando pian piano, ma lui sembra esserne incapace o comunque poco interessato alle regole base della convivenza sociale. Sembra quasi di essere in compagnia del Maestro Skywalker. La sua faccia è spoglia, il suo elmo ormai abbandonato e lei riesce quasi a leggere le emozioni che si dibattono su quel volto spigoloso.

“Ben.” Quando lo chiama lo vede sussultare. E in quel momento si sente così sicura nel pronunciare quel nome. Dal momento in cui le loro dita si sono sfiorate ha sentito di conoscerlo da sempre.E Ben si volta a guardarla.

Ben Solo, non Kylo Ren. Riesce a vederlo nei suoi occhi: senza maschera il suo conflitto interiore è chiaro come i cieli di Jakku. La guarda come si guarda una cosa pericolosa, i suoi occhi osservano ogni suo minimo particolare, corrono sul suo corpo, piantandosi nei suoi. Il suo sguardo è curioso ma esitante. Ma è solo un momento fugace. Il secondo dopo, quando le parla, è tornato ad essere di nuovo l’arma più potente del Primo Ordine.

*

La seconda volta accade poco tempo dopo. Il corpo di Snoke giace immobile ai piedi del trono e loro stanno combattendo per salvarsi la vita. Lo scontro la eccita: grida la sua rabbia e roteando la spada la pianta nel petto di una delle guardie. Non riesce ancora a credere a ciò che è appena accaduto: lui ha ucciso il suo maestro per salvarla e ora combattono schiena a schiena, come dovrebbe essere. E poi all’improvviso sono in trappola, con lame puntate alle loro gole, quasi sconfitti. L’adrenalina prende il sopravvento e lascia cadere la spada per riprenderla un istante dopo con un gesto veloce e il suo opponente è sconfitto, la gola squarciata. Otto corpi e mezzo giacciono sul pavimento della sala del trono e Ben sta ancora lottando. Ogni secondo che passa la lama è sempre più vicina alla sua gola. È pietrificata. Il panico le corre su per le gambe, fila su per la spina dorsale le attraversa le membra e, con un gesto quasi istintivo, gli lancia la sua spada.

“Ben!”

Lui la accende ed è tutto finito.

È salvo. Leggermente ferito ma vivo. Il suo sguardo si posa insistente su di lei, ha il respiro affannato e le labbra gli tremano e lei sente le gambe cederle: non dovrebbe guardarla così. Quelli non sono gli occhi di un assassino ma di un uomo pronto a prendersi quello che sta ammirando. Lei distoglie lo sguardo, la mente corre alla Resistenza e alla salvezza di quel che ne rimane, ma lui non risponde alle sue suppliche.

Quando si volta a cercare i suoi occhi è esitante, la speranza la sta abbandonando pian piano, sfuggendole tra le dita come sabbia, e quando lui si gira non è più Ben. Il signore della guerra, Kylo Ren, è tornato.

“Non farlo, Ben.”

Questa è la terza volta che lo chiama così e il suo nome comincia ad avere un sapore amaro sulle sue labbra. Lui la guarda ancora come una cosa preziosa, una cosa da non farsi scappare, da tenere stretta nella sua presa di ferro e lei sente il respiro mancarle sotto quello sguardo d’ossidiana. Un peso le grava sul petto e le sue parole non fanno altro che aumentare quella sensazione. “Tu vieni dal niente. _Sei_ niente.”

Si sente una sciocca. Luke l’aveva avvertita che non sarebbe andata come sperava.

Tuttavia, quando più tardi quello stesso giorno gli chiude le porte del Falcon in faccia, giura a se stessa che aspetterà che lui torni a casa.

*

Quando il suo nome le attraversa di nuovo le labbra è passato un anno e lei è di nuovo coperta di sudore e polvere, con i piedi piantati nella sabbia di un pianeta fin troppo familiare. All’apparenza potrebbe sembrare la stessa ragazza che ha lasciato Jakku, ma non lo è. Lei lo sa. _Lui_ lo sa.

Può sentire la sua sorpresa attraverso il loro legame. Non sono apparsi più l’uno all’altra dopo la battaglia di Crait, ma quello strano vincolo che li tiene legati non ha mai cessato di esistere.

Snoke ha mentito.

“Ben.” Lo saluta e la sua voce sembra non appartenerle. Ora è più matura, più equilibrata, non ha più paura dell’uomo che ha davanti, le sue gambe non tremano più alla sua vista. Invece, il suo sguardo le fa ancora vacillare il cuore.

_ Sporco traditore _ , pensa. Ma non si riferisce a Ben quanto all’infido muscolo nel suo petto.

Una grave minaccia incombe sulla galassia e loro si sono dati appuntamento lontano da tutto e tutti per decidere sul da farsi. “Basta rincorrersi. È giunto il tempo di unire le forze.”

E lei non riesce a non essere d’accordo con lui, perché lo sente nella Forza che questa sarà la resa dei conti. Da soli verranno sconfitti ma insieme hanno una piccola possibilità di successo. Sa che il destino è in continuo mutamento ma lei crede ancora alla visione del loro futuro che ha avuto su Ahch-To. Ci spera con tutta se stessa. Quello che le sta davanti è l’ormai Leader Supremo del Primo Ordine, un uomo spietato, che si è macchiato delle peggiori nefandezze, e si sente sporca e debole al pensiero di quanto quello stesso uomo le sia mancato. Quello che ha davanti è però anche Ben, che nel suo momento più buio le ha sussurrato parole di conforto, assicurandole di non essere sola. __

Non sa ancora se sia pronta a fidarsi di lui, ma gli darà il beneficio del dubbio.

“Devi prima guadagnarti la mia fiducia.”

C’è l’accenno di un sorriso sul suo volto.

*

Quello che una volta era il cannone centrale della Morte Nera ora è un enorme cratere. Una mezzaluna di metallo frastagliato, corrosodal vento e dal mare da almeno trent’anni. Se fosse ancora l’orfana venduta dai genitori per i soldi di una bevuta, griderebbe di gioia alla vista di quella carcassa di nave spaziale: quanti pezzi potrebbe recuperare e vendere? Avrebbe porzioni a disposizione per una vita! Potrebbe ritirarsi nel suo sgangherato AT-AT e vivere i giorni che le restano in santa pace senza sottostare alle angherie di Unkar Platt.

Ma il suo vecchio padrone è lontano e il pianeta che aveva imparato a chiamare casa ancora di più. Le sembra quasi di scorgerlo nel cielo: un piccolo puntino arancione che ancora la chiama. Non può far altro che osservare il cielo nella posizione in cui si trova. È sdraiata sulla schiena, con le braccia spalancate e una gamba piegata in modo innaturale. Attorno solo silenzio, intramezzato dallo scrosciare delle onde in lontananza. È così stanca, vorrebbe chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che la Forza la prenda, sollevandola dal quel corpo mortale, lasciando indietro ogni dolore. Prova a muovere un braccio e sente gridare: solo quando riprende fiato si rende conto di essere stata lei. E tutto quello che è appena accaduto le inonda la mente.

L’imperatore.

La sua risata.

La mano di Ben che cerca la sua.

Lei che lo vede lanciarsi contro quel mostro riemerso dal passato.

Un’esplosione.

Ben. Dov’è Ben? Perché non riesce a sentirlo.

_ Ben _ , lo chiama attraverso il loro legame, _Ben._

È il silenzio a risponderle.

Prova ad alzarsi ed ogni movimento è un atroce supplizio, ogni muscolo, ogni articolazione, ogni centimetro di pelle va a fuoco. Le gambe non collaborano. Si lascia sfuggire un lamento lungo e acuto, come un animale morente. Quando finalmente riesce a voltarsi su un fianco lo vede. Ben è lontano, disteso di lato, la schiena voltata verso di lei e il volto nascosto.

“Ben.” Gracchia con voce debole. Lo ripete, ancora e ancora ma lui rimane immobile. Si trascina con forza sui gomiti, attraverso vetro e metallo, respirando a denti stretti. Il dolore è quasi insopportabile.

“Ben!”grida. Il suo corpo è un peso morto quando lo tira a sé. C’è del sangue che le imbratta le mani e una ferita, che sembra essere stata fonte di un’indicibile agonia, gli affonda nel ventre. Il suo braccio sinistro è stato reciso di netto al di sotto del gomito. Lo scuote, prima piano poi con più forza. Ma i suoi occhi rimangono chiusi. “No, no. Ti prego…Ben.”

Il sangue che le cola sugli occhi, da un taglio sulla fronte, si mischia alle lacrime. Su Jakku ha imparato a non farlo, piangere era vano e un dispendio inutile di liquidi, e le volte in cui l’ha fatto si contavano sulle dita di una mano. Le ricorda tutte: ha pianto per i morsi della fame, per il dolore delle ossa rotte cadendo da uno dei relitti, per la rabbia che nutriva contro Unkar Platt e per la morte di Selina, l’unico essere umano di Niima che le avesse mai dimostrato affetto. Ma da quando si è unita alla Resistenza ha pianto più di quanto abbia mai fatto per una vita intera. Ha dovuto dire addio troppo presto a persone divenute, in così poco tempo, così importanti per lei. Ha aspettato per quindici anni una famiglia che non sarebbe mai tornata indietro a riprenderla e senza volerlo ne ha trovata un’altra. Certo, si tratta forse della famiglia più disfunzionale della galassia, ma è pur sempre una famiglia.

E ora si ritrova il corpo di Ben tra le braccia, dell’unico la cui fine non aveva previsto. Non era una possibilità così remota, ma non ha mai pensato ad un dopo senza di lui. Avrebbero dovuto vincere insieme. O perdere assieme. Nessuno dei due sarebbe dovuto rimanere senza l’altro.

Il dolore delle membra indolenzite e delle ossa rotte è solo un rumore di fondo, un dolore ancor più grande le dilaga dentro, fagocitando ogni emozione. Non riesce più a piangere o ad urlare di rabbia, anche respirare le sembra difficile, quasi inutile ora. Non è pronta alla morte di Ben. E si ritrova a pensare che se questo è il prezzo per la sua redenzione, allora è un costo troppo alto da pagare. Preferirebbe combattere ancora mille anni contro Kylo Ren che vedere Ben così inerme, senza possibilità di ritorno.

Poggia il capo sul suo petto e aspetta, non sa bene cosa.

Quella che le era sembrata una parvenza di famiglia, una sorta di appartenenza che aveva atteso per una vita, ora le viene strappata con brutalità dalle mani. Il futuro che ha visto si sgretola, incompiuto.

Quella rivelazione le toglie il respiro. La Forza l’ha tradita.

Un urlo viscerale le sale in gola e, in uno sfogo alla sua sofferenza, colpisce il petto di Ben con un pugno. Una potente onda d’urto si sprigiona da quel contatto e la scaraventa lontano da lui.

Quando si rialza avverte un’oscillazione nella Forza, un risveglio, un’impronta che riconoscerebbe tra milioni vibra vitale all’altro capo del loro legame. E quando incontra il suo sguardo, è sopraffatta dalla gioia.

*

Il processo dura poco, quasi un battito di ciglia per essere una discussione su una decisone così importante. Ma la guerra è finita e la galassia è pronta a ricostruire, non c’è tempo da perdere per decidere della punizione per il Leader caduto. Morte o esilio. Non c’è molto da pensarci. La maggior parte vorrebbe vederlo morto, fargliela pagare per tutto il male causato. Hanno invitato anche lei nel consiglio per la decisione, ma la sua scelta è così ovvia che non le chiedono neanche di esprimerla. Poe l’ha vista lasciare la cella dove lo tengono rinchiuso e Rose l’ha sentita piangere nel suo letto. Lei è stata la prima ad accorgersene e quando lei non ha negato, tutto è diventato reale. Finn ha riso, pensando si trattasse di uno scherzo ma quando ha guardato la sua espressione seria, si è rabbuiato. “Come puoi difenderlo dopo tutto quello che ha fatto?”

“Perché lei lo ama.” L’ha difesa Rose, lanciandole uno sguardo comprensivo.

“Ho seguito Leia come un fedele soldato e l’ho amata come una madre. Ha creduto fino alla fine che suo figlio potesse redimersi. Non sarò certo io ad ucciderlo.” Le ha detto Poe prima di entrare e contro le aspettative di tutti ha votato per l’esilio.

Hanno scelto un pianeta semi-disabitato dell’Orlo Esterno come sua ultima destinazione. Rimarrà lì a vita.Lei, Chewie e Finn lo accompagneranno, e Poe li scorterà con un intero squadrone di X-wing, anche se Ben ha dato la sua parola che non proverà a scappare. Ha accettato passivamente le disposizioni del consiglio.

Le fa rabbia vederlo incatenato e a testa bassa, sa chi era ma sa anche che non lo è più: ha salvato la galassia dalla minaccia più grande che ci sia mai stata, merita che gli sia riconosciuto!

C’è molta gente il giorno della partenza, due ali di folla si aprono al loro passaggio: c’è un’aria pesante, un silenzio surreale, quasi fosse una processione a lutto, poi qualcuno sputa ai piedi di Ben e un altro grida _assassino._ Il malcontento si risveglia e fanno appena in tempo a salire a bordo del Falcon, prima che cominci la rivolta.

Quando arrivano alla meta non riesce a credere ai suoi occhi, nemmeno Ahch-To potrebbe competere con una tale quantità d’acqua. Omereth è al novantotto per cento mari e oceani e le sue infinite distese si estendono a perdita d’occhio. Qui e lì alcuni isolotti sparsi affiorano dalle acque placide.

“Il pianeta verrà cancellato dai sistemi di navigazione e nessuno potrà arrivarci, se non qualcuno che ci sia già stato.” Spiega Poe una volta atterrati. Il messaggio è chiaro: Ben non avrà via di scampo.

L’isola è grande, ricca di vegetazione e una fonte d’acqua potabile, ma disabitata ad esclusione di alcuni uccelli variopinti. Potrebbe sembrare un idillio ed invece è una prigione.

Quando gli altri fanno per tornare sul mercantile corelliano lei rimane immobile, i piedi piantati in terra e gli occhi saldamente ancorati in quelli di Ben. La voce di Finn che chiama il suo nome le arriva ovattata, riesce solo a sentire il cuore martellarle nelle orecchie. Sa di dover andar via ma non riesce a farlo. _Come può finire così?_ pensa, _C’è un futuro da adempiere!_

Lui riesce a leggerle dentro, perché le dice: “Non so cosa ti abbia mostrato la Forza quel giorno ma è giusto che le cose vadano così, sarebbe da egoisti sperare diversamente. Non puoi restare qui, la galassia ha bisogno del suo baluardo di Luce."

“Nessuno mi ha mai chiesto se volessi esserlo. E in realtà non sono mai stata io. Sei stato tu per tutto il tempo. L’eroe nascosto. Il figlio redento della Luce. Hai ucciso Snoke e mi hai aiutata a sconfiggere Palpatine, sei un eroe tanto quanto me. Perché non riesci a vederlo?”

“Credi davvero che mi crederebbero se dicessi d’aver ucciso Snoke? Non essere ingenua. Non mi prenderanno a bordo come se non fosse mai successo nulla, non dopo tutto quello che ho fatto. I miei peccati non possono essere cancellati. E tu lo sai, Rey. Non illuderti, ai loro occhi sarò sempre Kylo Ren.”

Lo sa bene, ma non sa davvero cosa fare.

_ Torna a casa.  _ La sua voce è un mormorio roco nella sua mente.

_ Non senza di te,  _ ribatte dove solo lui può ascoltare.

I suoi occhi tradiscono l’angoscia del momento. _È troppo tardi, quello che hai visto erano solo proiezioni dei tuoi desideri, niente di più. Non c’è nessun futuro per noi._

Quelle parole la colpiscono come un pugno allo stomaco. Quello è il suo modo di fronteggiare le avversità, barricarsi nell’autocommiserazione dietro parole amare. Ma non è una tecnica efficace per far si che lei lo abbandoni su quel pianeta dimenticato dalla Forza. Conosce i meccanismi della sua mente meglio di quanto lui sia disposto ad ammettere.

Ed è anche un pessimo bugiardo. Non era così sicuro di sé quando hanno avuto il loro vero addio, quello in cui non avevano spettatori, nella sua cella nella base della Resistenza. Sente ancora la sua voce sussurrarle nell’oscurità che, non importa cosa accadrà, loro si appartengono. Sembra abbia già dimenticato le sue stesse parole.

Ma lei conosce anche il suo cuore.

Finn torna indietro e la tira per un braccio. “Andiamo.”

Lei non oppone resistenza perché in quel momento ogni suo pensiero è concentrato su Ben e su quell’addio che non dovrebbe essere tale. Quella non è una resa, è solo una tregua. Per ora hanno il loro legame ma lei troverà un modo per stare insieme. Non lascerà che gli altri decidano per lei, per poi lasciarla a gestire le conseguenze da sola. Può scegliere da sé ora.

“Ben.” Lo chiama. Lui continua a fissarla senza muoversi.“Tornerò a prenderti.”

*

Quando accade per la prima volta sono su Jakku. È bastato uno sguardo alla parete con incise le piccole tacche ordinate perché lei tornasse a sentirsi la mercante di rottami abbandonata dai propri genitori. Ma Ben è lì con lei, l’attrae a sé e la stringe fra le sue braccia, senza che lei dica niente. Come lei, sa cosa vuol dire aspettare, contare giorni che sembrano non finire mai all’ombra della solitudine. Ma ora non è più sola. Seguirlo nel suo esilio è stata la scelta migliore che abbia mai fatto: convincere Poe è stato difficile e far ragionare Finn ancora di più. Ha rischiato che il suo amico la legasse pur di non lasciarla andare. Quella che doveva essere la sua ultima destinazione è diventata solo il punto di partenza di un confino itinerante.

“Sarò io la sua prigione.” Ha argomentato davanti agli insistenti rifiuti del consiglio “Sono la sola che può tenergli testa. Se non acconsentirete abbandonerò la Resistenza e nulla potrà convincermi a tornare.” Per la prima volta ha fatto valere la sua posizione e anche se avrebbe potuto usare un semplice trucco jedi per convincere tutti, ha preferito non farlo, non le è sembrato giusto.

Jakku è la loro seconda tappa, c’era qualcosa da recuperare nel suo vecchio AT-AT ma ora non ricorda cosa. Le labbra di Ben sulle sue sono un’imprevedibile, ma benvenuta, distrazione. Non è il loro primo bacio ma c’è qualcosa di nuovo nel modo in cui la stringe a sé, nell’insistenza del suo abbraccio, nel tocco sicuro delle sue mani che di solito si muovono con un’intossicante devozione ma che ora sembrano avere vita propria e scivolano lente sul suo corpo. C’è qualcosa di diverso anche nelle sue intenzioni e la veemenza nel suo sguardo è solo un’altra conferma che qualcosa sta per cambiare.

L’intimità è qualcosa che la spaventa e non avere il controllo del proprio corpo ancora di più. Si lascia andare con timore a quelle attenzioni e Ben sembra percepirlo perché un attimo dopo un senso di calma la inonda e le sue mani si fermano sui suoi fianchi. Non sa se sia l’aria torrida di Jakku o la foga delle sue azioni a farle mancare il respiro, ma quando lui fa un passo indietro e la guarda con apprensione, lei riprende a respirare esente di poter scegliere liberamente, senza aver timore che la eco del disappunto di Ben la raggiunga. Non ve n’è traccia nei suoi occhi scuri come le immensità siderali.

La decisione è presa ancor prima che possa pensarci su due volte. Gli afferra la mano e lo tira verso quello che era il suo vecchio letto improvvisato e lui oppone resistenza, ancora incerto. Lei lo rassicura alzandosi in punta di piedi a sfiorargli le labbra.

La Forza vibra energica attorno a loro, un brusio che cresce d’intensità ad ogni secondo fino a diventare assordante.

Non c’è frenesia nei loro gesti, né la fretta di mettere a nudo l’altro. È un processo di svelamento reciproco, e con ogni indumento che cade abbandonato, si spogliano anche delle loro paure, delle loro insicurezze. Non c’è imbarazzo, solo accettazione.

E come un fedele che si inginocchia ad un altare, così lui si piega sul suo corpo e lo venera con le sue labbra e le sue mani, implorando per entrare nel suo luogo più sacro. La sua bocca parla una lingua sconosciuta a cui lei non sa rispondere e lascia che lui gliela insegni. _Ti serve un maestro._ Le parole che le ha urlato tanto tempo addietro le sembrano più che mai profetiche.

Non le interessa sapere dove e quando abbia imparato a farlo, se quando era ancora un apprendista jedi o quando è diventato l’erede del lato oscuro, anche se il pensiero di lui con altre donne rimane lì fermo da qualche parte nella sua mente, mentre lui continua a guidarla verso quella che ad ogni istante che passa le sembra sempre più la sua rovina. Quella connessione che ha permesso ad entrambi di apparire l’uno all’altra ad una galassia di distanza ora acuisce i loro sensi, rendendoli un unico essere. Non c’è confine tra i loro pensieri, nessun muro o difesa innalzata per impedire ad uno di leggere l’inconscio dell’altro. Le loro menti sono nude e vulnerabili, esposte alle impetuose tempeste dei loro sentimenti.

Un pensiero passa nella mente di Ben e a lei viene quasi da ridere: l’ha imparato da alcuni testi antichi recuperati su un pianeta lontano e questa confessione sembra rassicurarla e divertirla allo stesso tempo. Un lampo d’imbarazzo balugina veloce nei suoi occhi quando si alza a guardarla. Poi, con quello che le sembra un sorriso di sfida, torna di nuovo ai suoi gesti dissoluti ed osceni, affondando il viso tra le sue gambe.

“Ben!” all’apice dell’estasi non può far altro che urlare il suo nome, che risuona come un grido disperato nel silenzio del deserto, nell’immobilità di quell’AT-AT, reliquia di quel male che entrambi hanno contribuito a distruggere. Restano solo le macerie di quell’ombra scura che avviluppava la galassia.

E macerie tremanti rimangono di lei dopo gli ultimi bagliori di quel piacere, ormai non più sconosciuto.

*

Dopo aver a lungo vagato per la galassia, hanno deciso di fermarsi e hanno scelto una piccola luna boscosa di un pianeta gassoso, che orbita attorno a un sistema binario, come loro casa provvisoria. Addosso portano ancora le cicatrici di quel passato dal quale non possono scappare ma che sembrano appartenere ad un’altra vita. Sono lontani dal rumore mondano dei Sistemi Centrali, lontani dalla politica e dalle sue implicazioni. Nessuno lì conosce le loro identità.

Questo posto li ha chiamati: la Forza scorre potente in ogni cosa.

Ed è proprio un cambiamento nella Forza che disturba la sua meditazione. Ormai serve una minima oscillazione per mandarlo in allarme. Sonda l’altro lato del loro legame, per scoprire se anche lei se ne sia accorta e lo percepisce.

C’è qualcosa di diverso, la sua luce è quasi accecante, un bellissimo sole che brilla solo per lui. Sente il suo cuore impazzito martellargli nelle orecchie, sembra che le voglia schizzare via dal petto. È un ritmo innaturale, quasi come due cuori che battono all’unisono. Capisce che non è lei la fonte di quella nuova luce che avverte, ma qualcosa dentro di lei che scintilla come una stella distante.

Spinto dalla curiosità pungola quel piccolo punto di luce e trova un essere senziente.

Quando elabora quell’informazione rimane senza parole, il fiato bloccato in gola e il cuore che batte alla velocità della luce. Corre prima che se ne renda conto, un piede dopo l’altro, quasi inciampando nei suoi stessi passi frenetici. Avverte la sua gioia, la sua paura. Sta piangendo. È paralizzata dai dubbi: si chiede se sia il momento giusto, se siano pronti.

_ Sì, sì. _

Ripete nella sua mente, sperando che lei lo ascolti.

Quando arriva nella radura dove hanno sistemato il Falcon, è senza fiato. Lei è in piedi, vicino alla cassetta degli attrezzi che usa per tenere insieme quel pezzo di ferraglia. In una mano stringe un cacciavite e l’altra è ferma sull’addome. Sul suo viso c’è un’espressione di stupore. È sporca di grasso e il sole brilla sulla sua fronte imperlata di sudore, e ai suoi occhi non è mai stata più bella.

“Rey!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: è da una vita che non scrivo e non pubblico una ff e questa e la prima dopo la bellezza di tre anni, quindi siate clementi. È la prima volta che scrivo su questa ship, anche se ho altri due o tre whip parcheggiati sul pc che non si sa se vedranno mai la luce del fandom. Ho riletto più volte possibile per limitare la presenza di errori e spero di esserci riuscita; ho cercato anche di contenere l’uso delle virgole… quando mi parte la virgola molesta non mi ferma più nessuno e i miei testi si leggono con le pause respiro di un asmatico, quindi per il bene del lettore medio e della lingua italiana, mi sono trattenuta. So che non è il massimo dell’originalità ma a me andava di scriverla e così ho fatto. Diciamo che è stata più un fan service personale e poi dovevo sbloccare questo blocco dello scrittore che mi ha tenuta ferma per così tanto tempo, quindi ho pensato bene di scrivere una cosa che mi piacesse, ovviamente. Non mi convince totalmente, ma sono abbastanza contenta del risultato. Spero sia piaciuta un po’ anche a voi e se sì, fatemelo sapere nei commenti :)


End file.
